(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin material.
(ii) Related Art
In various fields, resin materials have been used to form protective films on surfaces in order to suppress generation of scratches. For example, such resin materials are applied as protective films for protecting portable devices having displays such as cellular phones and portable game machines; windowpanes; lenses of eyeglasses; windowpanes and bodies of automobiles; recording surfaces of optical discs such as CDs, DVDs, and BDs; solar cell panels and panels for reflecting sunlight; and endless belts and rollers for image forming apparatuses that are used for fixing members, intermediate transfer members, recording medium transport members, and the like of image forming apparatuses.